Le meilleur moyen de calmer quelqu'un
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Jonty] Que se passait-il pour Jasper et Monty pendant que Clarke, Raven et les autres essayaient de contacter l'Arche?


**Titre :** Le meilleur moyen de calmer quelqu'un

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Jonty

* * *

Depuis qu'Octavia avait embrassé Jasper, une journée était passée. Si Jasper se sentait à peine mieux par rapport à la veille, le baiser y étant carrément pour quelque chose, son état d'esprit restait plutôt sombre. Il avait toujours aussi peur de sortir et à bien y réfléchir il se sentait quand même mieux dans la navette avec Monty

Monty qui essayait désespérément de trouver une solution pour contacter l'Arche, mais qui passait plus de temps à tourner un tournevis entre ses doigts, parce qu'il n'y avait peut-être bien rien à faire. Clarke et Finn n'étaient pas réapparus depuis que tous les bracelets s'étaient déconnectés.

\- Tu crois qu'ils font quoi ? Demanda Monty.

Jasper lui fit un sourire en coin, et alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, Monty répondit :

\- Laisse tomber, je crois que je sais.

Ils rirent tous les deux, puis Monty laissa tomber ce qu'il était en train de faire pour venir s'asseoir près de Jasper. Plutôt que de se plaindre de leur sort, les deux garçons se mirent à parler des meilleurs moments de leur vie. Et il y en avait beaucoup. Ils avaient l'embarras du choix.

\- La tête que tu avais ensuite Monty, couverte de pustules, elle avait doublé de volume, je te jure. Puis alors la tronche de tes parents en te voyant rentrant, impayable. Je crois que j'avais jamais autant ris.

\- Tu as de la chance que ce n'était pas douloureux, parce que celui qui avait eu la très mauvaise idée de me pousser dans les plantes responsables de ce désastre, c'était toi. Alors que je venais de te dire ce que ces plantes provoquaient…

\- Mais c'était tellement drôle franchement.

Monty fit la moue, avant d'éclater de rire en se souvenant de la tête qu'il avait eu :

\- J'avoue.

Ca n'avait pas duré longtemps, une journée à peine, mais lui et Jasper en avaient ris pendant des jours. D'autant plus que Monty n'était pas le dernier à taquiner Jasper, lui aussi pouvait l'embêter par moment. Comme cette fois-là où il avait réussit à lui faire croire à l'existence d'un pirate de l'espace qui se baladait de vaisseau en vaisseau pour bouffer tous les gamins avec des cheveux bouclés. Jasper avait déjà onze ans mais il avait hurlé de peur quand il avait vu un crochet sortir de son placard. Il ne s'agissait que de Monty déguisé, bien évidemment. Mais Jasper avait tellement eut la trouille, que le lendemain il s'était fait raser les cheveux. Et Monty avait pleuré en disant adieu pour un temps aux cheveux rigolos de son meilleur ami.

\- Mais pourquoi t'avais tout coupé hein ?

\- Et toi pourquoi t'avais pleuré ?

\- Je sais pas, je crois que je me suis dis que t'avais tué tes cheveux.

\- Quelle idée bizarre.

\- En même temps toi tu croyais à un pirate de l'espace…

Au-delà des taquineries, Monty n'oublierait jamais la fois où Jasper s'était dénoncé à sa place pour une bêtise dont l'asiatique était responsable, et Jasper se rappellerait toujours de Monty se prenant un coup en essayant de le défendre d'une grosse brute.

Ils partagèrent encore des anecdotes, rirent un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent le grabuge à l'extérieur.

Monty fut le premier à se lever pour aller voir, curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Jasper le suivit un peu à contre cœur, il était bien là et n'avait pas trop envie de bouger pour retourner dans le monde réel. Il avait peur d'entendre encore une mauvaise nouvelle, d'apprendre que quelqu'un d'autre était mort, ou il ne savait quoi d'autre d'aussi peu réjouissant. Mais Monty était déjà dehors avant qu'il ne puisse le retenir.

Les deux adolescents assistèrent donc comme les autres à l'arrivé de la navette et à son atterrissage plus loin dans la forêt.

Monty se tourna vers Jasper en souriant :

\- Voilà les renforts apparemment !

Jasper lui rendit un sourire plutôt hésitant, essayant de ne pas se faire de faux espoirs.

\- Il faut qu'on aille voir ! Ajouta Monty.

Son meilleur ami fit un pas en arrière, Jasper n'était toujours pas rassuré à l'idée de sortir du camp, surtout en pleine nuit. Ils risquaient de se perdre, de se faire empoisonner par un certain nuage jaune, ou même, qui sait, de se prendre une lance perdue…

Monty posa une main, qui se voulait rassurante, sur son épaule.

\- Bon, on n'est pas obligé d'y aller. Je suis sûr que Bellamy et Clarke vont régler ça, et qu'on saura très vite ce qu'il en est. De toute façon je suis crevé, il vaut mieux qu'on aille dormir.

C'était complètement faux. Monty était hyper excité par l'arrivée de cette nouvelle navette, il n'avait qu'une envie : aller voir ce qu'il en était. Mais il ne pouvait pas se jeter aveuglément dans la forêt à la recherche de la navette, et puis il n'avait pas vraiment envie de laisser Jasper seul. Jasper le suivit à l'intérieur de leur vaisseau à eux, puisqu'ils n'avaient toujours pas de tente. Jasper était tout aussi excité que Monty mais la peur le paralysait bêtement, c'était idiot, mais il ne se sentait pas encore prêt, surtout pas de nuit.

Aucun des deux n'arriveraient à dormir, mais Monty ne voulait pas forcer Jasper à sortir, pas maintenant, pas encore.

Les deux garçons s'allongèrent sur ce qui leur servait de lit, se tenant l'un à côté de l'autre.

\- Tu crois qu'on va pouvoir contacter le vaisseau ? Demanda Jasper.

\- J'espère, répondit Monty.

xxx

Comme prévu, Jasper et Monty ne dormirent pas beaucoup. Il y avait trop de bruits dehors, et même sans ça ils s'étaient retournés toute la nuit en se demandant ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Qui était dans la navette qui avait atterrit ? Est-ce qu'on venait les sauver et les aider à se battre contre ceux qui vivaient sur terre et se cachaient dans la forêt ? Comment dormir avec toutes ces questions en tête ?

Ils étaient donc parfaitement éveillés quand Clarke arriva, cherchant des volontaires pour l'aider à trouver la radio que Bellamy avait jetée dans la rivière. Elle avait donné très peu d'explication, avait juste très rapidement présenté Raven, et montré que le temps pressait et que les explications viendraient ensuite.

Monty faillit se porter volontaire, il l'aurait fait si Jasper ne s'était pas accroché à son bras alors que Monty avait déjà commencé à s'avancer vers Clarke. Son meilleur ami ressemblait un peu à un gosse perdu, ce qui serra le cœur de Monty. Il regarda autour de lui s'il voyait Octavia, cela aurait pu motiver Jasper de la voir, mais elle avait l'air absente, et Monty préférait rester avec Jasper. Et puis vu le nombre de personnes qui se portèrent volontaires, il serait sans doute suffisamment nombreux pour aider Clarke et trouver la radio sans l'aide de Monty et Jasper.

En revanche, quand Clarke et les autres revinrent pour chercher d'autres volontaires afin d'aider Raven à fabriquer des fusées pour prévenir l'Arche qu'ils étaient vivants, Monty grinça des dents au moment où Jasper refusa d'y aller. Celui-ci préférant retourner se planquer à l'intérieur de la navette avec laquelle ils étaient arrivés sur Terre. Monty le suivit pour essayer de le convaincre :

\- Pas la peine d'avoir peur Jasper, tu risqueras rien, on sera tous ensemble.

Jasper rumina un instant avant de dire :

\- Il n'y a pas que ça.

\- Quoi d'autre alors ?

Jasper soupira, serrant ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre dans un geste de stress :

\- Je porte la poisse, je veux pas tout gâcher.

Monty secoua la tête :

\- Arrête, tu portes pas la poisse !

\- Et si je touchais à un truc et que je faisais tout exploser ?

\- Tu feras rien exploser !

\- Comme je n'ai pas fait exploser les bracelets ?

Monty roula des yeux :

\- C'était aussi ma faute !

Jasper leva les bras en l'air :

\- Non ! Cria-t-il.

Il ne pouvait pas croire que Monty soit responsable de quoi que ce soit, c'était lui qui avait tout fait merder, et encore maintenant il traînerait sûrement dans les pattes de tout le monde.

\- Jasper, tu n'es pas responsable, et tu ne portes pas la poisse, ce n'est pas une malédiction. Octavia t'a embrassé pour te le montrer non ?

\- Je sais, peut-être, mais je ne préfère pas prendre le risque de tout gâcher.

Jasper se mit à marcher de long en large, s'énervant pour rien, se sentant coupable et impuissant en même temps.

\- Si tu es responsable, je le suis aussi ! Encore plus que toi ! Insista Monty.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien Monty. Et j'ai l'impression qu'il vaut mieux que je ne touche à rien, parce que je suis bon à rien. Je suis inutile.

Monty n'était absolument pas d'accord, mais Jasper n'écoutait pas. Le stress, la peur et la tristesse se mêlaient en lui, le rendant sourd à ce qu'on pouvait lui dire. Jasper ne voulait pas y aller, Jasper avait perdu confiance en lui-même.

Monty se sentait un peu désemparé de le voir comme ça, incapable de le calmer, de l'aider, de le raisonner.

\- Mais il faut bien qu'on fasse quelque chose, on ne va pas rester ici sans rien faire !

\- C'est pourtant exactement ce que je vais faire, et tu pourras pas me forcer à y aller, s'énerva un peu plus Jasper en s'arrêtant pour regarder Monty avec colère.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, calme toi.

\- Je suis calme, cria Jasper.

Monty avait envie de lui crier dessus lui aussi :

\- C'est pas en restant cacher toute ta vie que les choses vont s'améliorer.

\- C'est ça monsieur je sais tout !

\- C'est ça monsieur je sais rien du tout !

Deux gosses de maternels auraient eu plus d'arguments que ces deux crétins. L'un s'énervait à cause du stress et l'autre voulait désamorcer la situation sans trop savoir comment s'y prendre, alors simplement ils se crièrent dessus. Monty savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour calmer Jasper. Et la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit… C'était Octavia et sa façon à elle de calmer Jasper.

\- Allez on y va, tenta une dernière fois Monty.

\- Vas-y toi, tu es beaucoup plus utile que moi !

Alors Monty posa ses deux mains sur les joues de Jasper :

\- De la merde, lâcha-t-il.

Et il posa sa bouche sur celle de Jasper.

Monty ne pensait pas que ça serait aussi… aussi génial. Que son cœur suivrait tous les clichés des histoires les plus niaises et se mettrait à battre beaucoup plus vite d'un coup.

Jasper le repoussa, de ses deux mains.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ? Cria-t-il.

Monty ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même ce qui lui avait pris. Jasper ne le quittait pas des yeux, et répéta plus doucement :

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

Monty avait envie de reculer, de s'enfuir et de faire oublier ça à Jasper. Mais il ne pouvait plus bouger et lui-même n'avait pas envie d'oublier quelque chose d'aussi bien. Il ne voulait pas que son meilleur ami le déteste mais il n'avait pas d'argument à donner.

Jasper ne bougeait pas plus, ignorant s'il devait hurler ou se taire. La seule chose logique qui lui vint à l'esprit ce fut de laisser son corps décider pour lui. Celui-ci bougea tout seul, attrapa Monty par le col et au lieu de le frapper, il l'embrassa en retour.

Rien à voir avec le baiser d'Octavia. Impossible de comparer la flamme d'une bougie et le bouillonnement violent d'un volcan.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Monty qui repoussa Jasper. Il était entrain de se passer un truc que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'arrivait à contrôler. Ni même à comprendre.

\- Je voulais juste que tu comprennes que tu es utile, et que tu ne portes pas la poisse du tout.

Jasper hocha la tête.

\- Message reçu.

Il y eut un moment d'hésitation entre eux avant qu'ils ne se foncent presque l'un sur l'autre pour échanger un autre baiser.

S'embrassant comme s'ils mourraient de soif et s'accrochant l'un à l'autre comme s'ils se noyaient.

Oubliant le vaisseau, la Terre, tout. Et tant pis. Et tant mieux.

xxx

Finalement les deux garçons aidèrent à la construction des rampes de lancement. Jasper était assez silencieux et Monty se sentait étrangement bavard. Jasper ne porta pas la poisse du tout, son aide comme celle des autres fut précieuse et bienvenue.

Quand les fusées décolèrent, Jasper et Monty assistèrent au spectacle un peu en retrait des autres, l'un à côté de l'autre, quasiment épaule contre épaule.

Bientôt les fusées ne furent plus que des étoiles filantes dans le ciel et les deux adolescents sourirent en voyant le spectacle, tandis que leur mains se glissaient l'une contre l'autre, leurs doigts se nouant comme s'ils avaient trouvé la place qui leur était destinée.

Fin.

L'autatrice : parce que quand même, tout au long de l'épisode 1x5 je me suis demandée où étaient passé ces deux zigotos, du coup j'ai trouvé une réponse qui me plaisait bien.


End file.
